


В начале было слово

by EliLynch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Школьное АУ с легкими отсылками к фильму "Факультет".





	1. Chapter 1

— Не так уж ты и плох. Может, и правду говорят, что ты педик, но ты нормальный.   
От каждого сказанного слова лицо Армина вытягивалось все больше, и Эрен начинал понимать, что к разговору с одноклассником стоило подойти с другой стороны. Например, не со стороны обзывательств. Возможно, этот разговор вообще стоило начать с репетиции перед зеркалом, а не приступать сразу к испытаниям на живых людях.   
Его решение серьезно поговорить с Армином было спонтанным. Всего пару часов назад Эрен захлопнул за собой дверь в мир спортивной славы, затем, находясь на взводе, приобрел у Жана порцию наркоты, спрятанную в шариковой ручке, вынюхал дозу на пустом футбольном поле, презрев элементарные законы школьного наркотического этикета, после чего обежал поле по кругу и понял, что готов. Созрел. Самым умным в классе ему не стать, но раз уж он встал на путь исправления (начав его с сомнительного качества порошка, производимого в подвальной лаборатории, ну да), то должен сообщить об этом тому, кто вдохновлял его.   
Самому затравленному гею в их школе. Самому - потому что единственному. Или единственному, кто не пытался открещиваться от своей нетрадиционной ориентации. Если другие геи в школе и существовали, то скрывались под личинами гетеросексуалов.   
Эрен отловил Армина перед кабинетом истории и получил болезненный тычок от совести, когда Армин посмотрел на него встревоженно, словно на змею, которая может наброситься в любой момент. Раньше Эрен почти не говорил с Армином и никогда не участвовал в "шутках" и "забавах", устраиваемых против него, но все равно являлся одним из членов футбольной команды, а значит, был потенциальным врагом Арлерта.   
_И почему травить всегда должны спортмены, страдают от них отличники, а самые красивые девушки достаются тем, кто относится к ним с пренебрежением?_ \- задавался почти философскими вопросами Эрен, когда видел, как брыкающегося Армина в очередной раз с гоготом проносят в сторону мусорных баков или пускают ему в лицо струю воды из коридорного фонтанчика.   
Эрен не смеялся вместе с другими, но и не мешал людям веселиться на свой лад. Только вот с каждым днем все сильнее сомневался в том, что то, что его сотоварищи по команде делали с Арлертом, имело какое-то отношение к веселью. По закону за подобные шалости могли и посадить. Стоило бы сажать за это.   
_Раньше надо было догадаться_ , — со страхом подумал Эрен, глядя на хмурого Армина.   
— Ну надо же, какое сложное умозаключение, — сухо произнес Армин, подождав пару секунд и убедившись, что Эрен сказал все, что хотел. — А ну как кто-то из команды услышит?   
— С сегодняшнего дня я больше не в команде, — поспешил сообщить Эрен. — Так что они меня тоже будут засирать.   
— Ого. Эрен Йегер больше не гоняет по полю? Где-то лес сгорел.   
_Остроумное замечание. Связал перевод моей фамилии с лесом,_ — напридумывал себе Эрен и лишний раз восхитился эрудированностью одноклассника.   
— Эрен делает это, потому что хочет вылезти из двоек.   
— Эрен хорошо себя чувствует?   
Эрен чувствовал себя очень глупым и наивным Эреном.   
— Ты так и будешь огрызаться? — вздохнул он.   
— А у меня есть причины перестать?   
— Я же на тебя не нападаю. Даже не обзываю.   
_Хотя "педик" было не к месту._  
— Я не уверен, когда на меня кто-то нападает, а когда нет. И ты ни разу не остановил своих приятелей, когда нападали они, — с обидой в голосе произнес Армин.   
— Ну вот я тебе прямо говорю, что нападать не собираюсь. Приятелей я остановить не мог, на их стороне было численное пре... превосходство.   
Эрен понадеялся, что произнес трудное слово правильно.   
— Вот это да. Распространенные предложения с длинными словами, — с насмешливой полуулыбкой отозвался Армин. — Похоже, футбол и впрямь оказывает дурное влияние на мозг. Поздравляю с исцелением.   
— Спасибо тебе большое. Перестань, пожалуйста, вести себя, как заносчивый говнюк, я знаю, что ты не такой.   
— Со мной все себя ведут, как заносчивые говнюки, почему мне нельзя?   
— Потому что ты одинок, а я из кожи вон лезу, предлагая тебе свое общество.   
_Правильнее было бы сказать "навязывая"._  
— А может, мне нравится одному, — продолжал упорствовать Армин.   
Эрен, возможно, поверил бы в это, усомнившись в правильности своих личных выводов, да вот только не один и не два раза он видел, как Армин плачет. Плакал он совершенно беззвучно и места выбирал самые укромные, дальние коридоры или угол заднего двора, где во время обеденного перерыва собирались отъявленные курильщики. Эрен однажды столкнулся там с ним, когда пятился назад, прицеливаясь сигаретным окурком в в урну. Он задел Армина спиной и обернулся, достаточно быстро, чтобы заметить и дрожащие плечи, и покрасневший нос. Армин отступил в сторону, пропуская его, а Эрен поспешно отвел взгляд, надеясь забыть увиденное. В тот момент ему совсем не хотелось заострять внимание на том, что и у парня, избранного толпой на роль мальчика для битья, тоже могут быть чувства.   
Сейчас он жалел и об этом.   
— Правда? Я пару раз видел... ну, тебя, когда ты был не в лучшем состоянии.   
— Видел и ничего не сделал, — холодно произнес Армин. — Зачем мне такой друг?  
— Люди меняются. — Сознавая слабость и заезженность этого довода, Эрен опустил взгляд. — Я сожалею, что тебе не помогал.   
— Но сожалеешь только сейчас, когда статус капитана команды и всеобщего любимца больше поддерживать не надо. Очень практично с твоей стороны.   
— Нет, не только! Я давно сожалею, отчасти именно из-за этого и решился покинуть команду. В ней одни идиоты состоят, откровенно говоря.   
— С чего же ты вдруг прозрел?   
— Н-не знаю. Долго за тобой наблюдал и понял, что травить тебя не за что. Ты... нормальный парень.   
_Без "педика" обошелся, растешь над собой._  
Тем не менее, впечатлить Армина или затронуть какие-то струны его души не удавалось. Вновь услышав о своей нормальности, он с безразличным видом пожал плечами.   
— Несмотря на то, что я выслушиваю каждый день, я и сам знаю, что нормальный парень.   
— Но я думаю, что тебе не помешает поддержка... Мог бы и обрадоваться, — недовольно добавил Эрен. Он слишком многого ждал от этого разговора. Представлял, как у Армина загорятся глаза, рассчитывал, что он отреагирует на манер сказочных принцесс, освобожденных из заточения.   
— Не люблю радоваться, — все еще хмуро, но с неожиданно высокой долей откровенности ответил Армин. — Стоит только начать, как тут же случается какое-то дерьмо.   
Эта мысль была близка и Эрену. Раньше, стоило ему начать надеяться на победу и упиваться красиво забитым голом, как его команда начинала проигрывать и заканчивала матч с угнетающе-разгромным счетом. Когда он считал, что хорошо подготовился к экзамену, то обязательно заваливал его, а попытавшись в первый раз поцеловать девушку, Эрен вынужден был отодвинуться от нее спустя несколько секунд, сраженным внезапным приступом головокружения. Именно такие случаи принято было относить к закону Мерфи, но о существовании Мерфи Эрен не знал и называл случаи несправедливости "пинком от гребаного мироздания", однако сути дела это не меняло.   
— Это я могу понять, окей, — сказал он, немного расслабившись. — Со мной подобное говно тоже случалось. Я рад, что ты меня сразу нахуй не послал.   
— А еще можно? — беззлобно поинтересовался Армин.   
— Нет, — засмеялся Эрен. — Я тебе пригожусь.   
Армин, похоже, до сих пор сомневался в этом. Он тяжело вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел Эрену в глаза.   
— Только не строй на мой счет иллюзий. Я ведь и правда гей. Все еще готов дружить?   
— А что, если ты гей, то обязательно попытаешься меня изнасиловать?   
Армин фыркнул, смешно наморщив нос.   
— Вот хоть бы кто-нибудь кроме тебя думал, что это чушь.   
— Может, мы окружены латентными педиками, — продолжал развивать тему Эрен, ободренный его реакцией. — За свою задницу я не боюсь, правда. Я в состоянии дать тебе отпор. Твоему либидо, — сверкнул он еще одним выученным словечком.   
Армин взглянул на него неожиданно кокетливо.   
— Скорее уж мне нужно за задницу опасаться, — произнес он, явно рассчитывая смутить собеседника.   
Его расчет оправдался. Эрен едва заметно покраснел и кашлянул в кулак.   
— Н-нет, и тебе не надо.   
— Ну смотри.   
— Я же не насильник. И, — договорил фразу Эрен совсем не так уверенно, как начал ее, — не гей.   
Заметивший его заминку Армин ничего не сказал вслух, но удивленно вскинул брови и мысленно поставил знак вопроса рядом со словом "бисексуал".   
После этого судьбоносного разговора ориентацию Эрена они не обсуждали очень долго, вплоть до того момента, как Эрен всерьез зациклился на идее сделать своему другу нечто приятное и интимное, начинающееся на букву "м", зачастую порицаемое в приличном обществе.   
Но это была уже совсем другая история.


	2. Непристойное предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрен и его решительные попытки перейти к минетам, минуя поцелуи.

Дружба с Армином не повлияла на школьную жизнь Эрена так сильно, как он того боялся. Конечно, после того, как они стали везде появляться вместе (иногда, когда желали позлить окружающих, держась за руки и лучезарно улыбаясь друг другу), презирать стали их обоих, а не одного Арлерта, но желающих попробовать избить бывшего члена футбольной команды так и не нашлось. Напротив, Армину стало доставаться куда меньше тычков, подколок, идиотских надписей на парте и визитов в мусорные контейнеры.  
Над ними смеялись, но старались делать это тихо. Самая серьезная проблема крылась не в реакции общества, а в голове Эрена.   
Его чуть не постиг экзистенциальный кризис в тот момент, когда он увидел на своем шкафчике размашистое "пидрила", выведенное ярко-красной краской.   
Пидрила или не пидрила?   
Эрен себе не мог ответить на этот вопрос, и поэтому его безмерно раздражали бескомпромиссные мнения со стороны, исходящие неизвестно из чьих уст и баллончиков. В данный момент они с Армином просто дружили. Без лишних тактильных контактов и заигрываний. Эрен замечал, как напрягался Армин, стоило коснуться его руки или плеча. То ли он считал подобные действия посягательством на свое личное пространство, то ли просто нервничал. Эрен тоже нервничал, у него начинали потеть ладони, и он поспешно отходил от Армина, надеясь, что тот ничего не заметил.   
Они много времени проводили вместе, ходили в кино, пару раз (по настоянию Армина) посещали заумные выставки, посвященные живой природе, а однажды прокатились (по желанию Эрена) на самых безумных аттракционах в парке развлечений. После месяца дружбы они пришли к выводу, что уроки тоже лучше делать вместе.   
Бывало, что они сидели рядышком на кровати Армина, так близко, что светлые волосы Арлерта покоились на плече у Эрена, но и эта близость ни к чему не приводила.   
А должна была?   
Хотел ли он, чтобы привела?   
Эрена мучили сны. Кошмарные и сладкие одновременно. Вот уж где Армин сбрасывал личину скромного отличника. Он медленно облизывал губы, шептал Эрену на ухо, как давно мечтал остаться с ним наедине, захлопывал учебник геометрии и вставал перед одноклассником на колени.   
"Что ты делаешь, как мы можем заниматься этим здесь, твой дедушка внизу!" — притворно возмущался Эрен, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение.   
"Все равно, я слишком сильно тебя хочу, чтобы думать о правилах", — томно произносил Армин и тянулся к молнии на брюках Йегера.   
То, что должно было произойти после, Эрен представлял смутно (хоть и посмотрел несколько соответствующих роликов на порнотубе), поэтому воображение пасовало, и он просыпался на своем родном диване с неудовлетворенностью в душе и напряжением в интимных частях тела. Напряжение снять он мог и сам. С душой было сложнее. Эрен не знал, как бы обсудить с Армином возникшую у него проблему. Как вообще с кем-то нечто подобное обсуждать! А если слухи пойдут и выйдут за пределы школы?! Его родители называли себя толерантными людьми, но это не мешало отцу считать гомосексуалов больными, заслуживающими жалости созданиями. Жалости, не смерти. Но жалость унижает. Эрену его жалость не требовалась. Наверное. После того, как его навязчивый сон решил сменить декорации и пришел к нему во время дремоты на задней парте, создав сложности прямо посреди урока английского, Эрен пожалел себя сам. Когда он проснулся, то заметил, что Конни с соседней парты смотрит на него очень странно, и был готов из-за этого поддаться панике, представив на секунду, что было бы, если бы он начал говорить во сне, диктуя условия воображаемому Армину. Армин из страны снов любил, когда им командовали. Сидя у ног Эрена, он очаровательно улыбался и просил говорить, как и от каких его действий Эрену приятнее всего.   
Наяву Армин спрашивал совсем-совсем другое. Например, в день, ознаменовавшийся ужасным засыпанием на уроке, он, как обычно дожидавшийся Эрена на улице, осведомился, попытаются ли они сегодня занести новые знания в голову Йегера. Эрену было не до знаний, и смотреть на Армина после всех чудесных гнусностей, подкинутых подсознанием, ему было тяжело, но он все равно согласился. Вяло переговариваясь по дороге, они отправились домой к Арлерту, где Эрену были выданы стакан холодного чая и возможность сидеть напротив хозяина дома. Армин, занявший кресло, преспокойно вытянул ноги, и его лодыжка касалась бедра Эрена. Стоило ли удивляться тому, что Эрен никак не мог сосредоточиться на истории Великой Французской Революции? Он немножко позавидовал гильотинированным гражданам, избавленным от мук похоти, а когда Армин стал объяснять, насколько плохо было оставаться роялистом в 1793 году, Эрен поерзал на кровати, отодвигаясь от его соблазнительной бледной лодыжки, и выпалил:   
— А в нашей школе очень плохо тем, кто признался, что он гей.   
— Верно, — не без удивления в голосе согласился Армин и опустил учебник, педантично заложив страницу закладкой. — Ты чего вдруг об этом заговорил, собрался радужный флаг вокруг шеи повязать? В этом нет необходимости. Между нами же ничего нет.   
_Как сказать..._  
— Я хочу сделать тебе минет, — продолжил вещать на волне необузданной смелости Эрен. — После этого между нами все еще ничего не будет?   
— Ого. Совсем ничего - вряд ли.   
— Вот видишь, — понурил голову Эрен. Он уже понимал, что совершил очередную глупость, но пока не мог оценить, как велик будет ее эффект. Армин мог сделать вид, что принял слова друга за шутку, или же выставить его вон и велеть больше не приближаться к его дому. Одно было ясно - вести себя, как Армин из эротических фантазий, его приятель не собирался.   
— Вижу, — недовольно сказал реальный Армин. — Вижу, что у тебя крыша поехала. Давай поговорим.   
— Я думал, что у геев все проще, — неубедительно промямлил Эрен. — Предложил, и сразу можно к делу переходить. О чем нам говорить?   
— Обсудим, какого это черта ты, обыкновенный натурал, хочешь сделать мне минет. И давно ли хочешь. И... что вообще творится у тебя в башке?   
_Гребаный ад_ \- подумал Эрен и не в первый уже раз пожалел о том, что в реальной жизни, в отличие от компьютерных игр, нет точек сохранения, позволяющих отмотать время. Теперь от серьезного разговора было не спастись.   
— Эротические кошмары с твоим участием и хуевыми последствиями там творятся, — сказал Эрен, печально вздохнув. — Я не натурал, походу. Натурал бы не стал подглядывать за тем, как ты... Ну, удовлетворяешь себя.   
На самом деле, было не совсем так. Он подслушивал. Однажды. По чистой случайности... Во всяком случае, близко к тому. В школьном душе Эрен задержался случайно. После того, как он покинул футбольную команду, огорченный тренер вымещал на нем разочарование во время занятий по физкультуре и гонял больше, чем остальных учеников, придираясь ко всяким мелочам, навроде кроссовок неподобающего цвета и неуместной ухмылки. Как-то раз усталый Эрен, заползший в душ после сорока изнурительных отжиманий, долго нежился под теплыми струями воды, смывавшими с него грязь, пот и раздражение, и не заметил, как один за другим закрылись краны в соседних кабинках. Не заметил он и появления Армина. Армин, по своему обыкновению, предпочитал мыться в одиночестве, заходить позже всех. Он не любил раздеваться перед другими людьми, прекрасно зная, как именно его обзовут и сколько раз вспомнят шутку про упавшее мыло. По всей видимости, в тот день Армин появился в душевой уже после того, как Эрен закрыл воду, но до того, как он закончил обтираться полотенцем, и именно поэтому не догадался, что один из одноклассников находится в непосредственной близости от него. Эрен никуда не спешил. Подстелив полотенце, он уселся прямо на пол, прислонился своей глупой головой к холодной кафельной плитке и закрыл глаза, полностью расслабившись.   
Тогда-то он и услышал. Сперва обычный шум воды, а потом негромкие стоны. Очень тихие, совсем непохожие на сладострастные вопли людей из порнороликов. Армин постанывал на выдохе, чуть жалобно. Беззащитно. Возбуждающе. Его голос Эрен узнал мгновенно, и от понимания, **чем** именно занят его друг, Йегера бросило в жар. Он должен был подать голос или покинуть кабинку и поскорее выбраться в коридор, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал. Подумаешь, это ведь и правда было обычным делом. Не преступлением. Наверняка многие мальчики хотя бы раз в жизни дрочили в общей душевой. Разве сам Эрен не делал то же самое каждый вечер, сидя перед экраном ноутбука? Пф, велика важность!   
Есди судить по его реакции, оказалось, что велика. Эрен так и не сдвинулся с места, до самого конца, ознаменовавшегося тем, что Армин застонал громче и протяжнее, а затем умолк. Снова включил воду. Эрен с трудом заставил себя встать на ноги и выбежать в раздевалку. Он едва справлялся с простейшими действиями, голову словно сжимал огненный обруч. Раньше с ним такое вытворял только грипп, приносивший с собой температуру под сорок и легкие галлюцинации.   
Может быть, после этого случая и начал он видеть запретные сны?   
Нет, они начались раньше. Но с того дня к ним добавилась звуковая дорожка.   
Услышав столь неожиданное признание из уст своего друга, Армин натуральнейшим образом поперхнулся воздухом, и Эрену пришлось пододвинуться к нему и несколько раз ударить по спине, прежде чем он перестал кашлять.   
— Н-ну ты даешь! — наконец выдавил из себя Армин. Он раскраснелся - может, из-за кашля или от стыда.   
_Наверное, гадает сейчас, когда это и где я мог его застукать._  
— Извини, — покаянно произнес Эрен, — я знаю, что это мерзко.   
— А я... я даже не представляю, что сказать. Мне злиться... или расценить это как комплимент? Потому что это стремно и нарушение моего личного пространства, но в то же время доказательство того, что я тебе нравлюсь.   
_Вот всегда Армин так. Не отдается эмоциям, а принимается рассуждать._  
— Да, нравишься, — признал Эрен. — Поэтому я и решился предложить...   
— И давно это..? В смысле, ты почему решил со мной подружиться?   
— Ну, по ряду причин. Сначала потому что тебе сочувствовать начал, а чуть позже и сны начались. Эротические, — честно отчитался Эрен, чувствующий себя преступником на допросе.   
Армин фыркнул.   
— Ясно все с тобой. К твоему сведению, у геев всё точно так же, как у остальных. Не сложнее, но и не проще.   
— А может, я и не гей, просто ты исключение.   
— Всё может быть, — согласился Армин.   
— Так мое предложение ты отклонишь? — на всякий случай уточнил Эрен. Он не сомневался, что сейчас нужно будет хватать с пола сумку и валить домой.   
— Я не знаю, — растерянно сказал Армин. — Мне раньше ничего подобного не предлагали, не знаю, что в таких случаях делают.   
— Ну, мы можем пойти ко мне домой, — воспрял духом Эрен. — И там я сам все сделаю.   
— Может, хотя бы поцелуемся для начала? — предложил Армин.   
— А это обязательно? — несчастным голосом отозвался Эрен. — Минет парню меня не так пугает, как поцелуи.   
Поцелуи в его фантазиях отсутствовали. Люди сразу переходили к делу, не тратя время на глупые романтические сантименты.   
— Почему?   
— Тогда точно придется признать, что я бисексуал. Это как минимум.   
По выражению лица Армина сразу стало понятно, что после этого ответа шансы Эрена на минет существенно снизились.   
— Хм. Мне, знаешь ли, неприятно, что ты собираешься на мне эксперименты ставить и к своей возможной бисексуальности относишься, как к какой-то заразной болезни. Если ты думаешь, что раз на меня никто внимания не обращает, то можно просить чего угодно...   
Армин все больше распалялся, и перепуганный Эрен поспешил его перебить.   
— Нет, нет, ничего такого! У меня и у самого-то нет других кандидатов, никому я не сдался.   
— У тебя возможностей полно. Ты же спортмен, фигура у тебя хорошая. На таких девчонки очень часто западают.   
— Ну да, разве что с девчонками и есть шанс.   
— Ты же так старательно открещиваешься от гомосексуальности. Нет повода расстраиваться.   
— Хоть и открещиваюсь, это не значит, что я с девушками сексом заниматься хочу. Брр, — поежился Эрен.   
— А со мной не "брр"?   
— Минет - это не совсем секс. Мы же оба останемся девственниками, — решил педантично уточнить Эрен.   
— Ну и дерьмо у тебя в голове, Йегер, — с чувством произнес Армин заметно похолодевшим тоном.   
— Я не понимаю, что не так? — расстроенно спросил Эрен. — Ты мне нравишься. Я, можно сказать, ради тебя жизнь меняю.   
— А я вроде как должен быть доволен подачкой.   
— Не считай это подачкой. Это как проба пера.   
Такое (поэтичное, на взгляд Эрена) сравнение Армина тоже не устроило.   
— Потом ты решишь, что исписался, и уйдешь.   
Убрав ноги с дивана, Армин уселся в кресле по-турецки и заодно скрестил руки на груди.   
— Ты расстроишься, если я уйду?   
— Я не хочу быть одноразовой подстилкой, это унизительно, — раздраженно пояснил Армин.   
Теперь воздухом подавился Эрен.   
— Ничего себе мысли! Я совсем не так к тебе отношусь!   
— Ты сам не знаешь, как ко мне относишься!   
— Пытаюсь выяснить, а ты возражаешь! — Подумав, что если они продолжат разговор на повышенных тонах, то скоро сюда явится дедушка Армина, выяснять, что настолько расстроило мальчиков, Эрен понизил голос:   
— Не стану же я тебя связывать, чтобы минет сделать.   
— Какой, к черту, минет, если ты поцеловать меня боишься! Не бойся, член не отсохнет и не исчезнет! — язвительно воскликнул Армин.   
— Хорошо, давай поцелуемся, — согласился Эрен, который не видел другого способа утихомирить разбушевавшего друга. — Если иначе никак.   
— Ты вообще не понял, что я сказать хочу.   
— Тебе обидно, что я хочу начать с минета, я понял.   
— Нет, мне обидно, что ты меня решил использовать в качество пробного варианта, и все, что ты сделаешь, будет только для того, чтобы побыстрее с этим разобраться. А не потому, что тебе правда этого хочется.   
— Но мне только ты нравишься! — с отчаянием воззвал к его доброте Эрен. — С кем же еще разбираться?   
— Я тебе не нравлюсь. Просто тебе в голову это взбрело. Гормоны, все такое.   
— Не умничай, — надулся Эрен, как он делал каждый раз, когда слышал сложное слово. — Ты мне нравишься. Я могу тебя поцеловать.   
— Угу, боишься только, — не поверил Армин.   
— Я раньше ни с кем не целовался, блин. Так, чтобы по-настоящему. Не на пару секунд по пьяни.   
— Ч-чего? — слегка опешил Армин. — Чтобы ты и не...   
— Такие дела, — развел руками Эрен. — Когда с девчонками пробовал сосаться, то ничего особенного не чувствовал и стремился от них побыстрее отвязаться.   
— Я думал... — растерянно сказал Армин, — я думал, у тебя вообще все было.   
— Ты крупно ошибся, — излишне резко ответил Эрен.   
Ему неприятно было признавать, что он, на вид весь из себя крутой мачо, ничего не добился с представителями обоих полов.   
— Тогда я тем более не понимаю, почему ты с минета решил начать.   
— Потому что видел разные ролики в интернете, и это показалось самым простым.   
Впервые с начала этого мутного разговора Армин улыбнулся. К счастью для самооценки Эрена, не насмешливо.  
— Проще, чем целоваться?   
Эрен, ощущая шаткость своей позиции, неопределенно повел плечами.   
— Ну да, выходит, что меньше ответственности.   
— На самом деле, нифига, — уверенно заявил Армин.   
— Но у тебя же тоже ничего не было. Откуда ты знаешь!   
— Я читаю много. Минет - это сложно, серьезно тебе говорю.   
Эрен опечаленно вздохнул.   
— Что же тогда делать?   
— Иди-ка сюда. — С присущей ему элегантностью Армин перебрался на диван, сел рядом с Эреном и протянул ему руку.   
— Что? — Эрен пододвинулся поближе, теперь они практически соприкасались бедрами.   
Без дальнейших ненужных объяснений Армин прижался к нему и положил голову на плечо. Его светлые волосы приятно щекотали щеку. Те же ощущения, что бывают, когда лежишь летом в высокой траве. Не ожидавший этого порыва нежности Эрен вздрогнул, но с места не сдвинулся, а наоборот, позволил себе обнять Армина за талию. При желании он мог бы даже через футболку пересчитать пальцами все его выпирающие ребра.   
— Ты больше на меня не злишься? — на всякий случай уточнил Эрен.   
— Я еще думаю, — тихо ответил Армин. — Ты не стесняйся.   
— С этим у меня как раз проблемы. — Как будто в надежде, что это придаст ему немного уверенности, Эрен понюхал волосы друга. Их он нюхал и раньше, когда удавалось улучить удобный момент и сделать это незаметно. Но чтобы так, с официального разрешения владельца волос - это было что-то новенькое.   
— Если я и гей, то самый дурацкий гей в этом городе, — невесело отметил вслух Эрен.   
— В этом городе нет никаких условий для геев, — весело фыркнул Армин, кажется, не испытывавший ни малейшего смущения и дискомфорта. — Разве тебе сейчас плохо, м?   
— Вовсе нет. — Чуть осмелев, Эрен погладил его по пушистым волосам. — Мне хорошо.   
— И мне тоже. Так что не бойся и подумай, чего тебе хочется. Вот конкретно сейчас.   
Это было похоже на какую-то особую терапию для гомосексуалов. Задав себе вопрос про сиюминутные желания, Эрен получил ответ ясный и однозначный. К этому ответу его, несомненно, подводил и Армин, и сама ситуация, развивавшаяся самым очевидным образом. Надолго замолчавший Эрен искоса поглядел на друга.   
— Пожалуй, конкретно сейчас мне хочется тебя поцеловать.   
— Правда?   
Эрен лишний раз сверился с атласом тайного мира своих желаний. Сглотнул. Сделал глубокий вдох.   
— Ага. Как странно.   
— Странно, — согласился Армин, — но здорово.   
Эрен осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Щека оказалась теплой и не опороченной недощетиной, вроде той, какую Эрен видел в зеркале по утрам, а прикасаться к этой щеке казалось самым естественным делом на свете. И как прикажете в такой обстановке считать себя _неправильным._  
— Ты позволишь? — в последний раз уточнил Эрен, взяв Армина за подбородок.   
Не попытавшись съязвить, тот коротко кивнул.  
И они поцеловались. Это не перевернуло жизнь Эрена, как он того боялся, и не стало для него божественным откровением. Просто наконец-то с ним случился поцелуй, от которого не хотелось немедля отделаться. Хоть и целовался он наверняка неумело, Армин с видимым удовольствием отвечал ему.   
— Ну что, совсем не как с девчонками? — лукаво спросил Армин, когда они наконец оторвались от губ друг друга, чтобы попытаться выровнять дыхание.   
— Намного лучше, если честно, — признал Эрен и светло улыбнулся, как человек, которому посчастливилось избавиться от одной из самых серьезных проблем в своей жизни.   
— А мне даже сравнивать не с чем. Но тоже очень понравилось.  
— Правда? Я думал, что плохо целуюсь.   
— Как раз наоборот.   
— Ура. У тебя тоже хорошо выходит. — Эрен взял его за руку, переплел пальцы. Ему хотелось всеми способами продлить момент их близости. — Вот только меня мучает вопрос. Это что-то значит или нет? Мы считаемся парой?   
С безмятежным видом Армин пожал плечами.  
— А я не знаю.   
— Я тоже. Но мне совсем не хочется с тобой расставаться.   
— Можем пока схему "друзья с привилегиями" попробовать, — легко предложил Армин. Он явно не относился к числу ревнивцев.   
Чего нельзя было сказать о Эрене. Тем не менее, и Йегер не желал торопить события и тем все портить.   
— Давай попробуем. Ты уж постарайся в ближайшее время не находить настоящую любовь.   
_Может быть, мы ее и так уже нашли._  
Он не отмахнулся от этой мимолетной мысли, скорее убрал ее в ящик, куда-то поближе к мечтам о пресловутом минете. Всему свое время, а первый шаг к совместному будущему они сегодня сделать успели.


End file.
